Sibling ShowBizz
by LostLoveLostLife
Summary: Alex,you have a sister."


DISCLAIMER: Alex Rider isn't mine…a pity.  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey Alex! Guess what?" Tom sounded so excited. "It's Sienna Whitehouse's birthday today and she's going to be performing a one-time special here in London to celebrate it!"

Alex looked at his friend. "Happy birthday to me."

"Oh, right. Sorry I almost forgot. Here's your birthday present." Tom handed Alex a small parcel. "I didn't know what to get for you so I got you a gift card instead. You can go find whatever should interest you. And I made a card." Alex smiled at his smaller friend. He hated his birthdays because every time it was his birthday, it was Sienna Whitehouse's birthday too and everyone would go crazy and completely forget his. His classmates were buzzing with excitement about the concert when Tom produced two slips.

"Want to go?" He held two tickets proudly.

Alex had nothing much to do other than catch up on school work so he shrugged, "Sure."

The rest of the day went in a blur until Alex walked home from school after taking the tube back and saw a car waiting outside for him. He sighed. It had to be MI6. Jack was talking to the man in a suit then looked over and saw him. She pointed at Alex and the man turned. It was John Crawley, the last person Alex wanted to see.

"Alex! It's been a long time!" John Crawley was smiling.

Alex groaned. "Only three months."

"Would you like to come down to MI6? I hear it's your birthday today."

"Why, a party. I wouldn't suppose I have a choice." Alex climbed into the car and, sulking in the back seat, watched the world go by as they headed straight for the Royal and General Bank where everything began. He let himself be led into the very familiar office where Blunt and Mrs. Jones waited as usual. Mrs. Jones was smiling brightly.

"Have a seat, Alex." Blunt said to him and Alex sat down coldly. "I'm sorry to have to interrupt you again but this does not regard any mission. What I have to tell you may very well please you." Mrs. Jones looked like she was trying to suppress the wide grin when a child was about the open a present it wanted.

"We have found your sister." She said smoothly.

Alex almost jumped. "I…I don't have a…sister… Do I?"

"Yes you do and we know exactly who she is." Blunt handed Alex a file and he flipped it open a this was what he read.

**Profile: Sienna Whitehouse **

Name: Sienna Alexandria Whitehouse  
Age: Fifteen years  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Light brown  
Physical: Lean, slim, fit  
Family: Orphan and adopted by a bachelor billionaire  
About her: Sienna started acting at age six and by age seven she starred in a major TV production and made her way to Hollywood by age eight. She is now an actor who has won may uncountable awards and has an outstanding voice. Sienna has cut three albums, two of which have won the gold award and one with the platinum award. She has set up a charity organization that aids orphans throughout the world with the money she has earned. Despite her hectic career, Sienna has made numerous visits to Africa to do charity work. Her parents are unknown though she wishes to seek out the identity of them much, in vain. She has just finished her tour to ten destinations and will be staging a one-time performance in West London as she celebrates her fifteenth birthday.  
Character: Cheerful, bright, happy, expressive, generous, caring, kind, emotional (Towards the public)  
Parent(s): John Abel Whitehouse (See other file)  
Sibling(s): Unknown. She was an orphan.  
Extras: Karate Black Belt Second Dan by age seven, fluent in French, Spanish and African, currently does gymnastics and floor ball, currently attends St. Florence's School for Girls.

Alex choked. Sienna Whitehouse was a major celebrity. "Sienna's…my sister?" He sounded disdainful. "She's some…actor and singer and…my sister? You'll have to wait till April Fools to trick me guys."

"Look at her profile closely Alex, she does show that she has inherited some traits from your father too. Sienna can speak three languages and does well in her sports. She has also accomplished the same grade as you for karate at the same age you accomplished it." Mrs. Jones reasoned.

Alex looked back at the cruel file that determined his fate. He was the brother of a celebrity. He had a sister! "But how are you all unaware?" He tried challenging.

"She was separated at birth from you and kept a secret for a reason we all don't know and put in an orphanage."

"She sounds like Damian Cray." He muttered and Blunt stifled a laugh. "So what am I supposed to do now? Go up to her and say 'hi I'm your brother'?"

"Exactly that. We have already informed her of your visit and everything, you will leave to see her now because she cannot wait to meet you." Blunt told Alex.

"But why are you doing this for me? Don't you have better things to…"

"A reward for a hardworking agent?" Mrs. Jones smiled. "Now don't you want to see her?"

Alex nodded, still not exactly believing what he had just heard. Mrs. Jones left with him in a black car and he looked out of the window as he saw them pull up at a huge mansion. This was where Sienna stayed? He was going to meet her, as a sister. It wasn't a wonder though since her father was a billionaire. No, her father was John Rider. Alex tried to picture, Sienna Rider. It sounded weird. The car doors swung open and Alex got out without the help of the bellboys. In front of him stood a great mansion with its whitewashed walls and little classy tinges of gold and yellow. No stains dotted its perfection and the great oak wood doors stood majestically before him as he watched the two doormen struggle slightly with the doors before managing to pull it open. Behind him was a fifty-meter stretch of road leading to the great gates. There were greenery at both sides with sculptured shrubs and a quiet fountain. He didn't know this type of houses existed in London. Alex was ushered in with Mrs. Jones and there they stood, looking extremely small where all the white marble and clean furniture were placed. A curving staircase led to the higher floors at the side and a figure appeared from it. She was clad in a yellow halter-top and a simple white pleated skirt. She had a white hair band on her straight blonde hair and two diamond earrings sparkled from her ears. She offered a genuine smile to them. It was Sienna Whitehouse.

"Hello! You must be Alex and Tulip Jones!" She shook their hands formally. Alex couldn't believe it. She stood the same height as him where she wore her yellow flats and looked slim and slender in her outfit. He studied her. She had light brown eyes that sometimes looked golden brown in the light and on a whole looked physically fit and athletic like the description said.

"My father won't be home so he sends his greetings to both of you." She said it to them though she was looking at Alex. He was standing in a billionaire's house, his sister's house. His sister was Sienna. "So…Alex is it? I am so delighted to have a sibling! Come, sit down, what would you like? A drink perhaps?"

"No thanks. I'd better be going. I can leave Alex here with you." Mrs. Jones stood to leave much to Alex's relief.

"See you then!" Sienna showed her out and sat down opposite Alex daintily. She was all prim and proper. "How about you?"

"No thank you." He didn't know what to say. She looked awkward too.

"Look it's really weird that I suddenly find my brother and all but how about my parents? You know, our parents?"

"They died."

"Oh I know that. But do you know how?"

"Their plane exploded." Sienna looked aghast at it.

"Alex, can you please tell me everything you know about them and yourself? The truth?"

He sighed and debated whether to tell her he was a spy then decided to. "Basically, I'm a spy for MI6."

"Oh my…sorry, you may continue."

Alex told her about all his missions and how he had discovered everything about his parents. About how Scorpia had killed them and literally everything, he never told anyone more, not even Jack. By the time he had finished, Sienna's expression had changed drastically to a look of genuine concern and sorrow.

"My brother is a spy, my father is a spy and my uncle is a spy…wow. Alex I'm sorry if I made you bring back any painful memories but I had to know about my family. Perhaps you would like to hear mine?"

He agreed even though he pretty much knew quite a lot. He watched her eyes get animated and the pain and sadness disappear as she talked about how she was adopted at age two and how her father found it necessary to equip her with defense skills so she had got her black belt by seven too. She talked about her Hollywood career and how she had become some great sensation over night and gradually her success. Alex felt himself listening intently as she described all her filming experience and quirks with such life in her British accent.

"Wait, you speak with a British accent but in some shows you speak like an American…"

"I can speak any accent you like brother." She said it in an American accent that made Alex smile and she too. "Now would you like to head down to the stage? I have a performance tonight. Did you buy my tickets? They were wholly for charity."

"Yea a friend invited me to watch…"

"Oh then why don't you get him to give those tickets away? I can invite him backstage too." She sounded so flexible and cheerful. That idea sounded good.

"What should I tell him then?"

A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Say you got backstage passes. Don't tell him I'm your sister just yet."

Alex grinned and whipped out his cell phone and informed the excited Tom. He got into a limo with Sienna and they headed for the amphitheater. At the backseat, Sienna sang to him one of the songs she would be performing and Alex had to admit her voice was just beautiful. In fact, she was beautiful and most probably inherited that.


End file.
